Aries's Broken Heart
by MissSunshine133
Summary: Celestial Spirits were anything but weak. As a Celestial Spirit mage herself, Lucy knew this better than e also knew that to Loke, Aries was the most important person in the world, Spirit or otherwise. That's why she was so shocked when Aries, using tremendous amounts of her magic power, summoned herself at 4 in the morning with tears streaming down her pretty face.


Celestial Spirits were anything but weak. As a Celestial Spirit mage herself, Lucy knew this better than also knew that to Loke, Aries was the most important person in the world, Spirit or otherwise. That's why she was so shocked when Aries, using tremendous amounts of her magic power, summoned herself at 4 in the morning with tears streaming down her pretty face.

Aries was sitting on her pink fluffy bed, watching as Loke left, closing the door behind him. She felt like she was going to break from the pain, shatter into a million pieces. For 75 years she had watched as her best friend chased girl after girl. She had listened as he bragged happily about his newest girlfriend or spent hours coming up with new lines to try out.

She had suffered through so far, but then, she had never had anyone to talk to anyway. This time though, she couldn't take it any more. She only hoped she wouldn't end up hurting even more. Gathering up every bit of magic power that she could, Aries summoned herself.

It was dark. Lucy was asleep. She felt bad now, and was about to go when her master sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Aries!" The Ram nodded quickly and squeaked, "I'm sorry." Lucy reached over and pulled a cord and suddenly the room was full of light. Looking up at the Spirit still standing beside the bed, Aries could see her eyes widen when she noticed the tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Did you- did you summon yourself?" Aries' tears came harder as she said again, "I'm sorry!"

She watched as Lucy reached over and snatched her keys off the nightstand. "First, go on back and I'll summon you again. You're not used to staying out on your own power yet. Then you can tell me what's wrong." Aries' shoulders slumped in relief as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She quickly pushed herself back and just barely caught a glimpse of her bedroom before being summoned again.

The next day Lucy was sitting at the bar, sipping a strawberry milkshake and thinking about what Aries had said. She just couldn't get it out of her head. She had already been aware of Aries's feelings for the lion, and she had figured he was too. She had come to two conclusions. Either he really was a blind idiot, which she really didn't think he was, or there was some other motive behind this.

Either way, something needed to be done.

She was just about to ask for another milkshake when the guild doors burst open and Loke came storming in. He marched right up to Lucy and yelled, "What did you make Aries do last night!?" Lucy frowned and was about to say something when he cut her off. "She came back completely out of magic power, tear stains on her cheeks! She was so upset she wouldn't say a word! What the hell did you need her to do at 4 in the morning! You could've-" Slap! He stopped suddenly, raising his hand to the red mark on his cheek. The rest of the guild who, naturally, had been watching the whole thing, quickly looked away and pretended everything was normal. Loke had just accused her of mistreating one of her spirits. The whole guild could see how that stung her, and the whole guild knew things could get dangerous. When she spoke, her voice was deceptively quiet. "How dare you?" She looked up and Loke physically took a step back upon seeing the fury in her eyes. "How dare you accuse me of mistreating her? I didn't summon her. She summoned herself. She was upset and didn't know who else to go to." Loke frowned. "She could have come to me," he protested, "I'm her best friend!" Lucy shook her head slowly, never breaking eye contact. "No. She couldn't have." She turned and was about to walk away before calling over her shoulder, "And as for not speaking, she spoke to me. It wasn't me she was upset with."

Aries was sitting on the floor in front of her couch. She was listening. She could hear Loke, storming in to yell at his master, and she could hear her reply, soft but furious. For some reason Aries had always been able to do this. Listen in to the human world if she really tried. Not even Loke knew about this talent, mostly because she knew he would want to learn the reason for it, and Aries really didn't want the extra attention.

She frowned and whispered, "I'm sorry" to the empty air, as if Lucy could hear her apologizing for being the cause of Loke's anger. She couldn't help being a little bit angry at Loke too though, because he of all people should have known that Lucy would never mistreat her. She kept going over what Lucy had told her last night.

"Trust me Aries, whatever games he's playing, he really does love you. Everyone can see it, every time he looks at you, or when he talks about you, or even just says your name. Whatever his reasoning, and no matter if he tries to deny it."

Aries wasn't quite sure she believed her, but she couldn't help but hope.

One week later, everything seemed like it was back to normal. Aries was talking to Loke again, although her vocabulary was still mostly made up of stuttered apologies. Loke had apologized to Lucy, having come to the conclusion that Aries had needed Lucy for the dreaded girl talk, and to be honest, he really couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk to the other female spirits, which was more or less made up of Aquarius, Virgo, and Libra. Needles to say, he understood. There was one difference, really. Loke had been forced to stop flirting with Lucy, or with anyone while in Lucy's sight, because she had taken to punching him halfway across Fiore every time he tried. Aries was grateful, because the less he flirted, the less likely he was to come home with a new girl to fawn over. Aries had also taken to summoning herself as often as possible to build up her strength, and soon she had enough power to stay for a sleepover with the Fairy Tail girls.

Aries was terrified. It had taken an enormous amount of courage simply to ask Lucy for help.

Now here she was, staying in the human world all night, having a sleepover with not just Lucy,

but Lucy, Cana, Mira, Levy, and Lisanna.


End file.
